


I Imagine It's Not Here

by CplCrimp



Category: My Little Pony (Cartoon 2003-2009), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Being Lost, Crossover, G3 fan safe, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CplCrimp/pseuds/CplCrimp
Summary: Twilight Sparkle, ever the humble pony she is, is always willing to study, practise and upgrade her skills. For a while now, she’s been trying to hone a skill in long-distance teleportation.Rainbow Dash, ever the pony she is, dares Twilight to preform it.Well. They landed somewhere, I suppose. Now the question is, how do they get home?
Kudos: 2





	I Imagine It's Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> Gen3 and Gen4 Crossover!! Lots of AU bits for G3ville, because I actually genuinely like it more than G4.

The six ponies landed on their flanks with an  _ oof. _

Twilight Sparkle let out a groan of pain, both from the fall and the intense magic she had just used. She slowly managed to rise up to her hooves and look around the space that she and her friends had landed in. The mare screamed as she saw another creature in front of her.

It looked enough like a horse. In fact, it looked a bit like Twilight! The horse’s face and legs were both rather boxy, and a tad on the chubbier side. Her purple hair was done in a bun behind her very erect ears. The most surprising thing, however, was the loose fabric that fell around the horse’s legs and back. It was light yellow, and dappled with white flowers.

The horse cleared her throat and swallowed back a chuckle. An awkward smile crossed her face. “Greetings,” she said, “Welcome to my humble abode. My… name is Kimono.”

_ “Kimono,”  _ gasped Twilight, scuffling her hooves. They made a very hard sound, and Twilight realized she stood on stone. The mare quickly glanced around her shoulder to check on her friend’s condition.

All five of them were up now, and they all looked around the cave they stood in. Pinkie Pie looked on in wonder, but Rarity kept shaking her head and clacking her feet to the ground. Fluttershy shivered in fear. Rainbow Dash and Applejack both clacked anxiously, clearly a bit claustrophobic.

Twilight cleared her throat and shifted her wings anxiously before turning back to the purple mare-  _ Kimono.  _ “R-right. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends. We seem to have gotten a bit…” Twilight glanced around the cave. A waterfall lightly floated by a big, circular entrance, and the space the group was currently in was surrounded by various decor pieces. Counters, tables, wall hangings…  _ “...lost.” _

“I can see that,” Kimono answered. She turned around and flicked her tail, ushering the group to come forward into the light. “I’m sure you’re hurt. Let me see. Would you like some tea?”

Twilight immediately perked up at the mention of tea. Before she could ask what flavor, however, Rarity darted forward and started to prod at Kimono’s clothing. Kimono stepped back.

_ “Darling!”  _ the unicorn exclaimed, “What is that you’re  _ wearing?  _ Yellow is  _ not  _ your color! Might I suggest a nice teal, or a burgundy? I believe that  _ those  _ would really suit your complexion!”

_ “Please,”  _ Kimono stated, stepping around the white mare. She glanced around Rarity, checking for cuts. “Yellow is my favorite color. And it matches my cutie mark.”

Indeed. The purple mare’s cutie mark was two yellow, circular lanterns. Twilight felt a sense of calm fill her as she realized she was just in a land of awkward-looking ponies. Kimono made her rounds quickly before once more standing beside Rarity.

“You all seem to be perfectly fine,” she said. “Now, tell me please,” Kimono continued, pawing a few candy-colored pillows. She sat on a purple one across from the pile and stuck one of her legs into the handle of a teacup. “What is your business here?”

Kimono grabbed and passed out more teacups as Twilight took a seat and started to explain.

“Well, my friends and I are from a place called Ponyville in Equestria,” she started, taking a drink. “Is this rose tea?”

“Rose-lavender,” Kimono answered, “Yes. You don’t look like you’re from  _ this  _ Ponyville. I’ve only read about winged unicorns in tales from thousands of years ago.”

Twilight flushed uncomfortably.

“She’s not a  _ winged unicorn!”  _ Pinkie chirped, “She’s an  _ alicorn!” _

_ “And  _ the Princess of Friendship,” Applejack bragged.

Kimono nodded along. Twilight continued on.

“I’ve been practising teleportation magic lately. It’s one of the hardest spells a unicorn can cast, especially over long distances. I feel  _ drained.” _

“We gotta get home,” Rainbow Dash interrupted, “Or get out of this cave. It’s too cramped!”

“And soggy,” Rarity answered.

“And dark,” Fluttershy quietly added.

Kimono stood up and trotted away from the group and toward a large wooden box. “Well, if you’d like to visit the town, you shouldn’t go out like  _ that,”  _ she pulled the trunk forward a bit, though clearly was having trouble. Rarity’s eyes sparkled, and so did her horn as she grabbed the trunk and pulled it closer. Kimono let out a tired sigh. “It’s bad form to go out with all your coat showing. Here, I have a few clothes for you.”

Kimono trotted forward to the front of the chest, and Rarity darted to meet her. Rainbow rolled her eyes and hesitantly joined the rest of the group.

“...oh, dearie me,” Kimono stated, turning around to Twilight and her friends. “I don’t believe I ever caught your friend’s names.”

The white mare beside Kimono spoke first, tapping her hooves against the ground impatiently. “My name is Rarity.”

The ponies introduced themselves in a circle. Next was Pinkie, who spoke in a bounce. Then Fluttershy, who only mumbled her name. Applejack introduced herself with a tip of her hat, and Rainbow Dash stated her name with a sigh.

Kimono dipped her head before opening the chest. Rarity deflated, pulling out a dull, brown sweater vest and a leaf-like berry skirt.

“Is this…” she said quietly, “All you have, darling?”

“It’s all I can’t wear anymore,” Kimono answered. “You can buy more clothes in town, I’m sure. But you should put these on first.

Twilight tried to grab the sweater away from Rarity, but her horn simply sparked uselessly. She panted.

“Oh, dearie me,” Kimono whispered, prancing forward. “I haven’t seen a horn do that in twenty years.”

“That was just a big spell I performed,” Twilight chuckled awkwardly. She stepped forward and grabbed the sweater from the floor while Rarity wormed around in the chest. “I’m just drained, magically. I’m sure in a few days I can preform it again and take us all home.”

“Or maybe you can speak to the Princess here!” Pinkie said, wrapping her neck and body tightly in a red-and-white scarf. “I bet the Princess will have even  _ more  _ powerful magic than you, Twi!”

Twilight slipped on the sweater and faced Kimono. The mare quietly sat by the waterfall, patiently waiting. “You have a Princess, don’t you?” Twilight asked the other purple mare.

Kimono glanced away, thinking a moment. “You’d have better luck with the Rainbow Committee, I think. The Princess is merely a filly.”

Rainbow trotted up beside Kimono. Each of her legs were covered in black socks, though the front of her hooves were showing. “I trust anyone named the  _ Rainbow Committee.” _

“Yeah!” Pinkie answered, bouncing up along the blue mare.

“C’mon, girls!” called Applejack, wearing a green bandana. 

Fluttershy followed her, wearing a piece of clothing akin to Kimono’s, but in green. Rarity looked angry, though wore the leaf-like skirt she had first pulled out.

Kimono nodded and started a brisk pace out of her cave and up several stoney steps. Twilight and friends followed her up. After uncountable horseshoes, they came across a golden brick path. A few bricks scattered the grass around their feet.

What caught Twilight’s attention most, however, was the sign near the start of the path. It sent a small shiver down her spine.

_ Welcome to Ponyville. _


End file.
